


Bourne of Eden

by MrProphet



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Bourne (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Bourne of Eden

"The device is implanted beneath the skin at the back of your neck," the doctor explained. His voice was measured and calm; they always were. Self-assured, smug, secure in their power and their absolute control even at the wrong end of a gun.

Bourne eyed the doctor coldly. "What is the device?"

"Well, that's hard to explain," the doctor admitted, "since we don't entirely understand that ourselves. If we did, we wouldn't be having this discussion; we'd just have told you to come in months ago and you'd have obeyed."

"Mind control?"

"Of a sort. We have enemies, Bourne; dangerous enemies, devoted to the destruction of order. To fight them, we needed a new kind of soldier."

"The war on terror. I've heard this one before."

The doctor smiled. "Oh no, Mr Bourne; something much worse. A war on anarchy. A war against an army pledged to destroy civilisation and order, more dangerous, more highly trained than anything the modern world has ever faced. We created you to combat that threat."

"Treadstone?" Bourne frowned. "It wasn't about Russia, it was about terrori... anarchists?"

The doctor smiled. "It was a calculated risk. The Thread contained the skills and memories of everyone it ever touched. Analyse the Thread, find the right memories and install them in a subject in a small capsule; a  _Thread Stone_."

"What is this Thread?" Bourne demanded. "Show me."

Moving very slowly, the Doctor retrived a lock box from the safe; the thing inside shone with a soft, golden light. It appeared to be a spool of fine, golden thread. "It's a recorder; like magnetic tape for memories. They called it Ariadne's Skein when it led Theseus through the Labyrinth and the Moirai's thread when it was used to record the life and death of kings."

"A Piece of Eden," Bourne whispered.

For the first time the doctor looked alarmed. Heedless of the pistol he opened his mouth to scream for help, but Bourne stepped close, the hidden blade slipping noiselessly from its socket.

As the doctor fell, Bourne picked up the Thread of Eden and felt its light pour through him, showing him its secrets and probing his own. With a vast effort he put the thread into his pocket and he felt the pressure on his mind ease. Once his vision was clear, he made his way out of the building.

He knew now where it came from; his preternatural skill, his fragmented memory. With the Thread, and the friends he had made, he would find out who he was.

On the sidewalk outside the CIA safehouse, Bourne pulled up the hood of his jacket and slipped away into the night.


End file.
